


The difference between a thief and a borrower

by shaardom



Series: Pynch week 2017 [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Pynch Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: [Pynch week 2017, day 1 : something borrowed.] Ronan was less surprised by Adam wearing his clothes for the first time than by the fact it kept happening.





	The difference between a thief and a borrower

"Is that one of my hoodies ?"

Adam defensively crossed his arms on his chest. He then realized how silly it looked— he's keeping it anyway. He nodded, curls flooding from under the hood. Ronan decided that Adam is pretty like this, still shaking the dreams off his mind, with indecent bits of skin showing under the hoodie and a too large above-the-knee short that looked like it came from a thrift shop. Ronan shook his head and carried on with his coffee brewing. Adam puffed his cheeks, probably embarrassed and pulled the sleeves up to help.

"Try not to stain it."

He leaned forward to properly greet him and Adam offered his lips instead of his cheek. Ronan didn't complain. 

"I won't," he retorted, too quickly. "I'll be careful."

The sleeve was too big and his arms were too thin to hold it above his elbows. He didn't want to roll them to avoid stretching them. The garment is comfortable, but it also made his moves clumsier and inevitably ended were it shouldn't have. Adam's eyes widened at the sight of softened butter on the dark fabric. He cursed and wiped most of it before it dried.

Ronan dismissed his apologies with a casual hand gesture. He had expected this outcome. Plus, Adam's stubborn wish to keep it amused him, enough to overcome the inconvenience of having to wash the hoodie.

 

Another, hotter day, one of his tops hang loosely on Adam's chest, failing to hide a few ribs. Ronan didn't actually mind— it's just odd.

At least, when a shirt or a sweater goes missing, he doesn't have to search for it.

"Is it a thing now ?"

"What ?"

"You, stealing my clothes."

Adam flushed. He always does and Ronan still didn't understand what is so embarrassing about asking about it. It'd be a bit weird, because Adam had obviously had his own clothes— more fitting, even. Yet, he'd allow it.

"I prefer to say _borrow._ "

" _Borrowing_ my clothes, then."

Ronan felt his lips twitching in a smile. For having mingled with thieves, he knows that Adam has nothing in common with them. It doesn't feel like the clothes are being stolen from him either. Merely lent to an oblivious friend. His wording had been dicted by old habits— when there were still thieves in his life. He pulled the seat next to Adam and his arm easily found a way around Adam's hips.

"I guess it is," Adam finally agreed.

Ronan laughed. It was more a burst of sound than actual laugher but the mood went through. He didn't fully understand Adam and that's the beauty of it— he didn't want to understand everything right now, to know every single facet of this complicated being, as long as he is allowed to embrace him whole.


End file.
